Lumière d'automne
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: À 20 ans, Harry erre entre différents boulots qui ne lui plaisent pas, entre les silences et les crises de Cho qu'il ne comprend pas, entre les garçons et les filles – ça… ça, c'est un aspect "flottant" de sa vie qui lui plaît. Et puis il y a cet habitué de la brasserie des Trois Balais qui le regarde s'agiter avec un sourire amusé. UA sans magie, Harry!serveur, Bisexualité


**Avertissement : **Narration crue, langage cru. Quelques petits trucs pas cools en début de fic. Quelques propos homophobes implicites dans le décor, repoussés tout au fond du décor (parce que pourquoi se l'infliger quand on écrit et lit pour le plaisir ?). Et ceci est une fiction. Ça se passe rarement aussi bien dans la vraie vie, l'âge n'étant pas un signe de maturité… (éclaircissement de gorge appuyé). Mais ça devrait.

**Slash Harry/Dumbledore : **Grâce aux _Crimes de Grindelwald_, on a plusieurs images de Dumbledore en tête maintenant (pas mal du tout, le Jude Law !), mais je vous laisse choisir ! :) Pour moi, ici, c'est un entre deux.

**Univers moldu : **Cet OS est fait pour être lu de manière autonome, concentré sur le Harry/Dumbledore, mais c'est aussi une sorte de prequel à ma longue fic _Non, Réponse B _: même UA « monde normal », où à 11 ans, au lieu de découvrir Poudlard et la magie, Harry est sauvé des griffes des Dursley par Sirius qui obtient sa garde et lui offre enfin une vie heureuse. Dans cet OS-ci, Harry ne connaît aucun des Serpentards, il est en colocation avec Ron, Dean et Seamus, il ne fait pas d'études (pas encore), et il a rompu avec Ginny d'un commun accord depuis un moment. Pas besoin de connaître mes autres fics du même univers pour lire cet OS : je la mentionne juste pour me faire de la pub… :D Il y a un Théo/Draco dans le même univers, aussi, avec Harry qui apparaît à la fin.

**BO : **A perfect circle – « Disillusioned » (pour l'ambiance), « Eat the elephant » (pour le texte). C'est ce que j'imagine qu'Harry écoute, comme genre de musique, même si ce n'était pas encore sorti.

Et le titre n'a rien à voir avec rien. C'est juste l'ambiance dans laquelle j'ai écrit l'histoire, et qui transparaît un tout petit peu, j'espère. J'ai pas osé "Eat the elephant"...

...

C'est la première fois que je poste un truc comme ça, je suis stressée ! \o/ Soyez gentil-le-s !

Bonne lecture !

xx,

Cloe

* * *

**.**

**Lumière d'automne**

**.**

* * *

Serveur aux Trois Balais n'était pas le boulot préféré de Harry, loin de là. C'était mieux que le grouillement claustrophobe du fastfood, ou que le rayon pop-rock de la Fnac : au moins, il pouvait sortir à tout moment sur la terrasse ou voir la lumière du jour à travers les grandes baies vitrées et la verrière quand il faisait moins beau. Il y avait toujours de quoi faire et il bougeait beaucoup ; il savait échanger avec les clients quand c'était attendu de lui et limiter les interactions quand il le fallait ; il gérait assez bien les conflits qui éclataient parfois, et c'était cette compétence – inattendue vu son tempérament – qui avait pardonné, aux yeux de la patronne, les quelques fois où il avait renvoyé chier sans filtre un client désagréable ou deux ; mais les semaines, les mois passaient et il associait de plus en plus le cliquetis de vaisselle et le fond de conversations, la fatigue entre ses épaules qui n'avait rien à voir pourtant, avec le casse-tête de sa relation avec Cho.

Histoire de ne pas démissionner hâtivement, il tenta de se raisonner : à mettre Cho au centre de sa lassitude, il ne faisait que se chercher un prétexte plus ou moins légitime pour claquer la porte – « changer d'air », encore –, alors qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait sur le long terme, et encore moins envie de réfléchir à ses études. Il avait déjà décidé de se donner encore un an pour repousser le problème. Il pouvait bien tenir à la brasserie jusqu'à la fin de l'été et voir après.

Il ne savait même pas si Cho les considérait encore ensemble. Cela commençait à faire plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Il en arrivait au point où, même si elle refaisait surface, il n'en avait plus envie… C'était une fille super, – très, très belle au goût de Harry – et avec des entêtements qu'il appréciait, sous cette manie qu'elle avait de se victimiser à des moments incompréhensibles, mais elle n'allait pas tolérer son manque d'ambition très longtemps, et si elle ne voulait pas non plus ni sortir avec lui plus d'une fois tous les trente-six du mois, ni coucher sans en faire tout un mélodrame, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de leur « relation ».

Certes, c'était mal parti entre eux, quand Harry n'avait pas compris qu'elle les considérait comme « en couple » alors qu'ils avaient passé moins de trois heures ensemble, mises bout à bout, autour d'un thé et à se bécoter vaguement sur le parking ; alors qu'elle avait conclu leur premier rendez-vous par un « je sais pas si ça va marcher… ». Il avait couché avec Cédric sans savoir que c'était l'ex de Cho – sans mesurer que c'était « l'Ex » de Cho, avec un grand E, quand Cédric s'était aperçu de la coïncidence ; ils s'étaient trouvé un atome crochu, un sujet de conversation temporaire, dans le fait de trouver que Cho n'était pas claire dans ce qu'elle attendait d'eux – sexuellement, émotionnellement… – puis Harry avait fini par trouver que Cédric non plus n'avait pas l'air au clair dans sa tête, d'une manière encore plus préoccupante que Cho, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde ses distances. Ils avaient l'air faits l'un pour l'autre, Cho et Cédric – d'une certaine manière. Enfin, si Cho préférait sortir avec Harry, il n'allait pas prendre les décisions à leur place. Mais si Cho n'était pas claire…

Harry soupira lourdement ; il jura tout bas et se tapa lentement la tête contre la barre verticale qui soutenait l'angle du comptoir. Alors qu'il relevait le nez, son regard croisa celui d'un client récurrent qui avait surpris son geste. Harry lui adressa un sourire penaud qui lui resta sur les lèvres, plus léger, pendant quelques minutes : l'homme lui avait répondu d'un sourire amusé, son regard bleu électrique pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, avant de se remettre à lire sa liasse de photocopies l'air de rien. Harry aimait bien ces petites complicités éphémères qui naissaient à travers la salle de restaurant, dans les heures creuses où il ne faisait que nettoyer et vérifier que la demi-douzaine de clients dispersés dans la salle ne manquaient de rien. Peut-être qu'il pouvait rester encore quelques temps à ce boulot et oublier Cho.

.

…

.

Malheureusement, Cho vint le voir une dernière fois pour lui demander des comptes : pour qui se prenait-il d'avoir couché avec son ex ? Son Ex ? Et il avait omis de lui dire que c'était avec un _mec_qu'il l'avait « trompée » dès le début ! Harry ne put même pas lui rétorquer qu'elle-même avait revu et fricoté avec Cédric alors qu'elle gardait Harry sous le coude, sans rompre clairement, et qu'elle savait qu'il était bi, que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux : il ne pouvait pas en placer une dans le torrent de reproches de plus en plus limite, voire carrément homophobes. Ça allait même bientôt être de la faute de Harry si Cédric « ne savait plus où il en était ». Harry perdit patience : il entraîna Cho dehors par le bras, serrant les dents car ses cris de protestations attiraient encore plus l'attention, puis explosa à son tour qu'elle était infernale à venir faire un esclandre sur son lieu de travail, pendant ses heures de travail (« Il n'y a quasiment personne ! »), et que (et il baissa le ton parce que _lui_n'était pas un connard) peut-être elle avait des choses à régler elle-même avec elle-même, parce que ce n'était pas normal d'être aussi frileuse et compliquée avec le sexe, avec les gens, et de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

« C'est pas une insulte, Cho ! T'as le droit de pas avoir envie de coucher ! Et lesbienne non plus c'est pas… Tu sais quoi ? Non. J'en peux plus. Cédric et toi vous êtes trop compliqués. Si t'as besoin de parler de ça un jour, calmement, tu peux m'appeler – je t'aime quand même bien – mais je veux plus être mêlé à votre bordel à tous les deux, j'en peux plus. Posez-vous les bonnes questions et foutez-moi la paix ! »

Elle partit enfin, en rage, et non sans l'insulter en se retournant une dernière fois depuis le trottoir d'en face, mais au moins, le message avait l'air d'être passé : Harry espérait qu'elle ne le contacterait plus jamais (ce serait un comble après les silences infernaux de leur « relation ») ; il n'avait proposé son soutien futur que pour adoucir son énervement : il se sentait coupable d'avoir été si brusque avec elle, ce n'était pas à lui de lui suggérer qu'elle préférait peut-être les filles, en plus de ne pas aimer le sexe – qu'en savait-il ? Depuis quand était-il devenu quelqu'un de psychologiquement clairvoyant ? Il n'en savait rien après tout, et il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses propres questionnements.

Ce n'étaient plus des questionnements à ce stade : il savait ce qu'il voulait, il le savait depuis bien avant de rompre avec Ginny et il avait eu la chance d'avoir pu en parler ouvertement avec elle : il voulait coucher avec un garçon, plusieurs garçons s'il le fallait, ou un seul s'il trouvait « le bon », pourquoi pas (même s'il avait du mal à se projeter là-dedans), – il voulait plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec Cédric en tout cas ; même s'il finissait avec une fille au bout du compte – il en serait très heureux – il voulait explorer toutes les facettes de sa sexualité tant qu'il était jeune et libre et… excité en permanence.

L'homme au regard pétillant était là, assis au comptoir, à parcourir les journaux à disposition, et Harry croisa son regard lorsqu'il reprit sa place de l'autre côté de la caisse.

« Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il, mortifié. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas revenir… »

S'il se faisait virer à cause d'elle… Soudain Harry ne voulait plus rendre son tablier. Ce serait une victoire sur Cho de rester.

L'homme le scrutait par-dessus ses lunettes, mais ne disait rien. Harry détourna le regard et s'aperçut que les clients de la table du fond étaient partis, laissant quelques pièces à côté de leurs tasses vides. Il alla débarrasser et ramena le tout à l'évier, tête basse.

« Tout va bien ?

La question lui ramena, bizarrement, brutalement les pieds sur terre. Il cilla.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre. Merci. Je suis vraiment désolé du dérangement…

L'homme fit « non » de la tête :

\- C'était intolérable, ce qu'elle vous a dit.

Harry le considéra d'un air stupéfait : il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'on prenne sa défense, de cette manière-là qui plus est – c'était d'autant plus surprenant que cet homme semblait faire allusion aux insultes homophobes en particulier. L'homme soutint son regard et hocha la tête, une fois.

\- Merci », répéta Harry, soulagé, immensément reconnaissant.

L'homme lui renvoya son sourire. Harry termina son service le cœur plus léger.

.

…

.

Dumbledore devint rapidement un de ses clients préférés. Il pouvait le compter parmi les habitués à présent. Ils avaient échangé leurs noms, s'étaient serré la main, et au bout d'un certain nombre de « Monsieur » déférents, le quinquagénaire – peut-être plus – avait insisté pour que Harry l'appelle Albus, afin de lui permettre de se sentir plus « en pause » pour ces quelques heures hebdomadaires. Il venait une à deux fois par semaine, pas plus, et restait un moment, aux heures les plus calmes du service, pour échapper au tourbillon social de l'université. Il y occupait un poste « haut placé » mais il n'en disait pas plus, gratifiant Harry de son sourire en coin mystérieux et de son regard qui lui restait dans le corps comme le picotement d'un bonbon acidulé ; Harry s'amusait à le chambrer le plus subtilement possible, puisqu'Albus semblait vouloir une pause dans son quotidien de ronds de jambes : il aimait ses réactions amusées, ses claquements de langue réprobateurs, et ce pétillement dans le regard… Il avait une surface impeccablement polie et calme, presque un air de grand-père doux et bienveillant, mais Harry percevait autre chose derrière de plus piquant, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils flirtaient.

Lorsqu'il en prit pleinement conscience, cela le perturba un peu. Flirter faisait partie du métier, mais de manière anodine, superficielle, codifiée en quelque sorte, quand l'ambiance s'y prêtait – il le faisait sans réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'il apportait à « Albus » son café, avec des « Monsieur le Directeur », « Monsieur le Professeur Important », « Monsieur le Président » (« N'allez pas faire croire aux oreilles indiscrètes que je brigue son poste… » répondait l'intéressé en souriant) et une courbette pour s'effacer, c'était autre chose. Il avait soixante ans – Harry avait insisté pour contrôler sa pièce d'identité lorsqu'il avait commandé un verre : « on ne sait jamais », avait-il dit, narquois mais intérieurement mort de gêne de ce qu'il faisait. C'était Harry qui se comportait le plus comme s'il draguait. Dumbledore s'en tenait à des marques de cordialité acceptables. C'était Harry qui s'attardait sur la manière dont il dépliait le papier des fameux bonbons à la menthe ou au citron au moment de régler sa note, qui ne cessait de se demander ce que ces mains baguées avaient vues comme corps, qui se posait des questions sur les sensations de sa barbe… Il n'arrivait pas à le voir comme un de ces « vieux dégueulasses » qui mataient les jeunes serveurs. À vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Dumbledore le matait ou non, s'il était intéressé ou non, s'il s'imaginait la tension rétrospectivement – il souriait beaucoup à Harry mais il le regardait essentiellement dans les yeux : comme s'il plongeait dans son âme, parfois ; comme s'ils étaient de bons complices, la plupart du temps.

Il remarqua la gêne grandissante de Harry cependant. Harry s'efforça de se ressaisir. Dumbledore se mit à lui prêter une attention plus sérieuse :

« _Albus_, insista-t-il doucement, encore une fois, alors qu'ils étaient de part et d'autre du comptoir et que Harry s'emmêlait les pinceaux dans sa tête.

\- Albus, accepta Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Albus le regardait avec beaucoup de gravité, ce jour-là. Le calme de la salle en cette fin de matinée, avant la tempête de la pause méridienne, et le ton de leurs messes basses lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle d'intimité agréable et risquée.

\- Est-ce que je vous interprète mal, Harry ?

Il avait posé la question sans aucune brusquerie, mais Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer comme s'il était pris par surprise. Il le regarda sans rien dire. Dumbledore étendit la main, à l'abri des regards, et posa les doigts sur ceux de Harry, prudemment, soutenant son regard sans faillir. Harry se mordit la lèvre, et baissa les yeux pour regarder leurs mains qui se touchaient. Son autre poing était serré à blanc sur le torchon ; il vibrait de désir. Tout aussi lentement, il écarta les doigts et répondit à la caresse de son client – Albus. Il avait envie de coucher avec lui, d'autant plus qu'Albus avait l'air de le laisser tâter le terrain à sa manière, à son rythme, de comprendre sa curiosité et ses hésitations. Harry avait envie de lui bondir dessus et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais ils étaient dans un lieu public, Harry était sur son lieu de travail, ce ne serait pas très réglo. Il recula sa main, sans la retirer tout à fait. Dumbledore resta imperturbable.

\- Je peux vous laisser mon numéro ? demanda Harry la gorge sèche.

Le regard de l'homme tomba pour la première fois jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Harry, qui s'était raidi. Lorsqu'il remonta, il était brûlant.

Il sortit son portefeuille comme s'il ne réalisait qu'une transaction banale et en sortit une carte de visite. Puis, attrapant le stylo qu'il gardait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il raya le recto de la carte, la retourna et inscrivit au dos ce qui devait être son numéro personnel. Il glissa la carte vers Harry et rangea le stylo, lui adressant un sourire, un sourire réservé :

\- Sans obligation », lui dit-il.

Harry était fasciné.

.

…

.

Harry n'osa pas l'appeler. C'était énorme, ce qui s'était passé. Il n'osait en parler à personne. Dumbledore ne sembla pas lui en vouloir : ils s'échangèrent des sourires différents, sans tension négative, les fois suivantes où le « Doyen de la Faculté de Droit, de Science Politique et de Gestion » vint prendre sa pause et feuilleter les journaux dans le périmètre de Harry. Harry finit par prendre son courage à deux mains :

\- Je finis à seize heures le jeudi, dit-il.

Dumbledore le scruta, songeur :

\- Et le lundi soir ? finit-il par demander en retour.

Harry allait au dojo, le lundi, mais il pouvait peut-être faire sauter un entraînement, selon l'heure. Ce n'était sans doute pas lui qui avait l'emploi du temps le plus contraignant.

\- C'est possible, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de ce rendez-vous ? demanda Albus. Est-ce que vous voulez dîner quelque part ? Ou boire un verre ?

Harry avait rêvé de continuer leurs conversations dans un bar d'hôtel, puis de rouler dans des draps blancs impersonnels et de les souiller avec lui – les Weasleys lui faisaient regarder trop de films, ou bien ses hormones lui faisaient fantasmer n'importe quoi. En réalité, il ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient sortir publiquement tous les deux. L'idée du dîner au restaurant lui plaisait, mais n'était-ce pas un peu risqué pour un Doyen d'Université d'être vu en compagnie d'un jeune homme de vingt ans, même s'il n'était pas son étudiant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

Il ne voulait pas être un coup d'un soir – ce serait décevant, vue la complicité qu'ils avaient nouée – ni risquer de se retrouver dans un schéma de Sugar Baby – même s'il s'était branlé plus d'une fois sur ce scénario (en s'efforçant de ne pas chercher d'explications – sa psy en serait perturbée).

Albus laissa échapper un rire silencieux. Harry sourit.

\- Donnez-moi votre numéro, dit l'aîné, amusé, presque attendri, comme Sirius ou Remus lorsque Harry se montrait inexpérimenté. Je vais réfléchir à quelque chose.

Harry déchira un coin de feuille de bloc-notes et lui écrivit son numéro. Dumbledore chipa deux bonbons à la caisse avant de partir, comme à son habitude, lui adressant un clin d'œil. (« Pour les réunions. » disait-il.)

Harry se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire le premier pas téléphonique. Il ne se sentait pas assez confiant. Mais une fois chez lui, enfermé dans sa chambre et tourné contre le mur sur son lit, il entra le numéro de portable dans son téléphone sous le nom « AD », respira une dernière fois la carte, juste pour la sentir contre ses lèvres, puis la déchira et la jeta.

.

…

.

Ça avait quelque chose d'illicite – de grisant – de sortir avec un adulte. Un homme _mûr_ ; Harry aussi était adulte, se sermonna-t-il. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un établissement qui faisait à la fois restaurant et bar, où chacun semblait se soucier de ses affaires. Autour d'un verre de vin et d'une bière, picorant des hors d'œuvres dans une lumière bleue, ils reprirent leurs conversations initiales, mais en plus développé : Albus avait son bureau sur le campus le plus éloigné du café, mais il avait des réunions fréquentes à faire à la fac de sciences, tout près ; il était revenu dans la région depuis quelques années, après avoir fait l'essentiel de sa carrière enseignante et politique ailleurs ; Harry voulait changer de boulot, et toujours pas s'inscrire à la fac – une nouvelle rentrée allait passer ; son père était dans les forces de l'ordre et sa mère juriste, ils l'auraient sans doute poussé à faire des études, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi faire et ne voulait pas toucher à ce qu'ils lui avaient légué, même s'il en avait toute liberté depuis ses dix-huit ans ; il n'avait pas tellement envie de voyager non plus.

Il appréciait le respect avec lequel Albus l'écoutait. Celui-ci ne lui faisait pas sentir l'écart de générations, ne manifestait aucune condescendance. Harry se sentait adulte, légitime, même pas dénigré pour le mélodrame dans lequel Cho l'avait embarqué sous ses yeux. Avec les autres, ils s'étaient moqués de Seamus, quand Seamus avait couché avec sa responsable juste avant de changer de boulot ; Seamus avait fanfaronné de s'être tapé une femme « d'âge mûr » avec son charme de jeune éphèbe qu'il n'était pas du tout. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans un rapport aussi caricaturable et drôle. Albus et lui étaient deux personnes dans un bar, qui s'attiraient sexuellement, et qui cherchaient un minimum à se comprendre.

Harry refusa de terminer la soirée sans qu'ils s'embrassent, et, de proche en proche (une main sur la joue, une autre main guidée jusqu'à ses fesses, de bassins qui se touchent presque, de baisers et frottements de barbe sous sa mâchoire), Albus finit par le ramener chez lui.

Ils s'en tinrent à du sexe sans pénétration, pour cette première fois, mais c'était incomparablement plus torride qu'avec Cédric. Cédric était comme mort de faim : brusque et craintif à la fois, sexy comme un diable, – ce qui suffisait à motiver la bite de Harry, – mais c'était objectivement n'importe quoi, ce qu'ils avaient fait dans les toilettes d'un bar « gay friendly ».

Harry ne s'intéressa pas du tout à l'appartement dans lequel il mettait les pieds. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui acceptait de coucher avec lui, et qui devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. À peine avait-il rangé sa veste que Harry se collait de nouveau à lui dans le vestibule. Albus l'embrassait avec non moins de ferveur. Il lui tenait le visage à deux mains tandis que Harry s'agrippait à ses hanches, un peu trop empressé de se frotter à lui. Sa barbe impeccablement entretenue procurait à Harry des sensations inouïes dans son cou, lui donnait la chair de poule. Ce n'était pas les meilleurs baisers du monde, mais c'était enfin du sexe comme il rêvait d'en faire l'expérience depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, quand il le chevaucha sur le canapé, enleva son T-shirt et se fit cajoler les tétons, malaxer les fesses, puis empoigner sans hésitation ; il regardait la main d'Albus sur son sexe, bouche ouverte, pantelant, la braguette de l'autre homme ouverte sur un sous-vêtement d'une autre génération ; Harry se dégagea fébrilement de l'étreinte pour tomber à genoux entre ses jambes et le dévêtir, sortir ce sexe qui n'était pas tout à fait dressé et dur et le prendre dans sa bouche.

Il sentait bon, il le guidait à deux mains fermes à l'arrière de sa tête, il lui murmurait des mots d'encouragement ; Harry aimait produire de tels effets avec sa bouche. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes et se serra le sexe, gémissant contre le pénis qu'il voulait consommer. Cédric n'avait pas voulu qu'ils aillent jusqu'à la fellation ; il avait essayé quelques secondes lui-même mais n'avait pas voulu que Harry le fasse ; Albus l'interrompit au bout d'un moment et le fit remonter sur ses genoux. Embrassant la mine dépitée de Harry qui aurait voulu le faire jouir entre ses lèvres, il lui dit « une prochaine fois », lui proposait une prochaine fois ; Harry hocha la tête quand il parvint à retrouver un peu de lucidité, puis Albus le fit mettre debout, lui enfila un préservatif, et, du bord du canapé, le fit jouir au fond de sa gorge. Harry se rassit sur ses genoux pour terminer de le masturber.

Comme Harry ne parvenait à cacher sa frustration à l'idée de s'en tenir là, Albus l'emmena, nu, à la cuisine pour leur servir un verre (Harry descendit un grand verre d'eau) ; plus tard, il lui fit tenir le rebord du comptoir et le doigta lentement en le masturbant. Harry était à la fois crispé et complètement obsédé par l'idée d'essayer la pénétration. Albus lui en donnait un avant-goût plein de promesses. Il s'en tint à deux doigts mais arracha à Harry des cris que celui-ci n'avait jamais entendus sortir de sa gorge.

« Touche-moi, haleta-t-il, fais-moi jouir, Albus… »

Il se masturba une dernière fois en rentrant chez lui.

.

…

.

Ils cessèrent de faire semblant de vouloir autre chose que du sexe. Ils étaient amants : cela impliquait un petit peu d'affection l'un pour l'autre, mais pas d'autres sentiments, peu de discussions en dehors des interludes sur l'oreiller. Harry voulait du cul, ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux journées d'Albus, et sa vie n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser ce dernier plus que ça non plus. Harry ne posait pas de questions sur les photos qu'il trouvait dans l'appartement ; Albus ne prenait pas l'initiative de répondre.

« Est-ce que c'est si dur que ça, d'être homosexuel ?

\- Moins pour ta génération. »

Harry regretta beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu baiser Cédric, lorsqu'il découvrit les sensations autour de sa queue, et il se félicita de ne pas avoir trop essayé avec Ginny, parce qu'il lui aurait fait mal. Mais le paradis, c'était l'anulingus en 69, avec la barbe de son amant qui lui torturait le sexe pendant que sa bouche et sa langue, les deux mains fermes qui lui écartaient les fesses, le rendaient humide et incohérent.

.

…

.

Ses amis sentaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il leur dit qu'il avait besoin de garder ça secret pour l'instant. Non, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit important. Non, ce n'était pas un plan inquiétant.

Mais tout ce qu'il découvrait avec Dumbledore lui donnait envie de le pratiquer avec d'autres hommes, de son âge, et des femmes aussi. Il en ressentait un remord qu'il finit par exprimer au Doyen. Celui-ci lui dit, très amusé de ses états d'âmes, qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Alors Harry l'appelait quand il était déçu, ou qu'il s'ennuyait. Quand il était d'humeur à se faire dominer. Ou de tester de nouvelles choses. Quand il ne parvenait pas à trouver la même intimité responsable ailleurs.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, la situation ne lui convenait plus. Cela lui prenait trop de place dans la tête d'avoir un « plan cul » permanent. Et la tournure que prenaient leurs rapports sexuels le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il fit l'erreur d'en parler à Seamus, par une nuit d'insomnie où Seamus le trouva perdu dans le canapé du salon : Seamus eut l'air de trouver ça, en effet, carrément bizarre, comme fantasme ; il promit de ne pas en parler ; et Harry finit par prendre ses distances.

« Qu'est-ce qui te travaille comme ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Je viens de rompre avec quelqu'un, et c'était pas si évident que ça. »

« Un mec. C'était pas important. » dit-il à Hermione.

« Il était beaucoup plus vieux que moi. » confia-t-il à Ginny.

Il changea de boulot et ne le revit plus.

Quand il le recroisa par hasard, deux ans plus tard, dans les couloirs de la fac, ils ne s'adressèrent qu'un regard silencieux : Harry un mince sourire, Dumbledore un regard suffisamment long pour reconnaître leur liaison passée.

.

...

.

Il garda le numéro dans son téléphone.


End file.
